


Damage Control

by PoisonJack



Series: Purge that urge [3]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Rhys, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Cuddling, General au, Jack and Rhys being gross and cute again, Jack's leadership as an omega is put into question, Knotting, Long-ass foreplay, M/M, Office Sex, Omega Jack, Omega Jack tops alpha Rhys, Omegaverse, Porn With Plot, Probably would have liked it more without an audience though, So then let's fuck an alpha!, Voyeurism, and hooo Rhys loves it, because that makes sense, kind of I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:02:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stops just short of nothing as an omega to prove his dominance in all things, and if that means putting on a little show to get the rumor mill talking in the right direction, well so be it.</p><p> </p><p>Omega!Jack fucks his alpha just to send a message. Rhys is cool with it, but gives Jack a little payback for the unplanned show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Somesketchyshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somesketchyshit/gifts).



> I'm disoriented as hell so I skipped a party to stay in and wrote bordertrash instead hahaaa. Two story updates in one day hey not bad folks I got some shit done this weekend <3
> 
> Dedicated to somesketchyshit on tumblr <3 love your art babe marry me *proposes with cock-ring* OHOHO I'm so fuckin romantic <3 (´ε｀ ) LOLOL

Rhys was bent over Jack's desk, the both of them completely naked from the waist down but for socks, and the omega was pounding into him as the alpha moaned and gripped tight.

Jack didn't often like to switch it up, but if Rhys asked him to, or even more rarely when Jack initiated it, Rhys was more than willing to bend over for the powerful omega. Jack knew what he was doing, it felt amazing- not small for an omega but just on the big side of average in Rhys' opinion- and God when he angled himself _just_ right....

" _Aaaaah_ ," Rhys cried out in electric pleasure.

"You like that baby?" Jack asked gruffly, a hand splayed across his back.

" _Ffffffuck_ yes," Rhys choked out, gripping the desk with his fingertips and pushing his ass back into Jack's hips for more of that liquid lightning.

The edge of the desk was digging into Rhys' thighs and Jack's papers were getting crumbled beneath his hands, but he paid none of that any mind with Jack's fingers gripping his bare hips thrusting into him mercilessly.

The CEO chuckled huskily before he groaned and snuck a hand under Rhys, getting close but trying to hold off. The alpha pushed his forehead harder into Jack's desk as the older man wrapped warm fingers around his cock, giving him a few light, teasing strokes.

Jack's breaths were audible as he fucked into Rhys, the alpha turned on by the ragged sound and even more so by this change of pace. Being called up to Jack's office to mess around in the middle of the day wasn't anything new as of late, but being on the receiving end, bent over that expensive desk in front of that large window into space and having the omega fuck _him_ during working hours.....Well, the idea might just have been the object of a few of Rhys' deepest fantasies once or twice. That _Jack_ had asked for it specifically made Rhys paranoid that the powerful man actually _could_ read minds.

A buzzing sound was interrupting them somewhere in the back of Rhys' mind but he was too concentrated on Jack's hand jerking him off, his cock moving inside of him and brushing against his prostate almost every time. Jack was extra attentive about that, as if he had something to prove the few times the omega had actually fucked Rhys. And the cybernetic alpha couldn't find it in himself to ever complain against that divine pleasure. Nothing was going to grab his attention from that. Nothing.

And when the doors to Jack's office opened and Jack was still pounding into him, Rhys came with a loud moan over Jack's hand, his head down on the desk and his nerves firing with pleasure as Jack's hips slammed and hitched against his.

A shocked little peep had him lifting his head, meeting eyes with a person who had entered the office. Rhys felt his face flush even as his body was pleasantly still in the throes of orgasm, and Jack groaned deeply and released inside of him. The other person quickly left whatever it was they'd brought right where they stood, dropping it and fleeing like the devil was on their heels.

"Oh my god....OH....my god."

Jack was kissing Rhys' neck as he pulled out of him, laying over the younger man's clothed back and holding him against his body with affection. Not as good as being knotted by the alpha, but damn it was still great. Jack might have a preference for his orgasms but getting off without the alpha inside him still felt awesome.

"Yeah it was good, right?"

"Oh my god....that...that didn't just happen."

Jack didn't seem at all concerned as he sucked bruises onto Rhys' neck, one low on his collar, another high just behind his ear where anyone might see. That suited the omega _just_ fine. He pet at Rhys, closing his eyes, pleased for many reasons, the man's alpha scent and warm back under him one of them.

"Mmm sweetheart that was so nice..."

Jack was ignoring what had just happened, he realized. Or much more probable, he was ignoring _Rhys._ The alpha shot a look over his shoulder towards the omega latched onto the skin at his throat, and squirmed a bit to try to get his attention.

"You aren't going to pretend like you didn't see that. Like that didn't just happen," Rhys said in a somewhat threatening voice, trying to look at Jack, but the omega held him where he was, and drew a flat palm up his sweat-drenched dress shirt to his neck to card fingers through the younger man's hair.

"The delivery that just got dropped off? Nah, pumpkin, that happened. And I definitely saw it."

Rhys huffed at Jack's tone, lowering his head back against the desk with a groan. His toes felt tingly and Jack's release was dripping out of him and he was annoyed. 

It was no secret that he was screwing the big boss, but it wasn't like he went around flaunting it (quite the opposite as Jack preferred discretion in the matter). To be seen mid-coitus wasn't something he'd ever counted on as a possibility. 

He didn't think he'd recognized the person, but there was no way they didn't know who _he_ was by name even if they'd never set eyes on him. It was too damn late to do anything about that though. He was going to take a trip through the rumor mill. "What did they need to deliver that was so damn important?"

"The paper." Rhys could hear the smirk in Jack's voice and he tried to right himself to look at the older man but the heavier omega just laughed and pressed him back down, unrelenting. "Are you all caught up on the latest headlines, Rhysie? I like my employees kept sharp and up to date, you know." Rhys could hear the smile in Jack's voice, the unashamed amusement and teasing; the total lack of surprise.

Rhys struggled against him and Jack allowed him to right himself, turning so he could look the CEO in the face. Jack grinned devilishly back at the alpha, blocking Rhys in with his hands against the desk as he pressed himself against the alpha's chest, the warm fronts of their thighs touching. Jack was leaning in to him with a suspiciously charming smile.

Rhys' thinking frown only seemed to amuse Jack further, and Rhys suddenly realized that he'd orchestrated the whole thing.

"He....you _let_ him in." Jack raised a brow. "You _wanted_ us to be seen."

Jack just smirked, letting Rhys' face run its course of interesting quirks and frowns and twitches as he tried to make sense of what had occurred. Then Rhys' furrowed brow and smile were aimed at Jack, slightly confused now but not exactly displeased.

"....I didn't know you were into that kind of thing." 

Jack just grinned at the younger man's acceptance of the situation even if it was slightly off-key. "Hm, maybe. It _was_ fun seeing their eyes bug out." Jack returned the odd smile on Rhys' face, leaning in to nibble against the alpha's skin and wrap arms around his middle. "But no, precious, that's damage control."

"Hm?"

Jack looked up. "You're the alpha that gets to fuck the boss. People are forgetting who's running this show. If you think _me_ fucking _you_ isn't going to get around like wildfire, then you've got another thing coming."

Rhys almost laughed at the simplicity of things, not even caring now that they'd been seen. Oh god, classic Jack asserting his dominance in all matters. Really, being an omega had naught to do with his status and position of power in the world. Jack was a terrifyingly brilliant man who made Hyperion what it was today. Omega or not, he'd crushed Dahl, built Hyperion into one of the leading tech and weapons companies by himself, and had been the constant buzz of rumors involving supermodels and badasses, alphas, omegas, and betas abounds. Like anyone _needed_ a reminder of just who and what he was. 

That an alpha was now fucking the CEO shouldn't overshadow any of it- least of all how great Handsome Jack was- in Rhys' humble fanboy opinion. Handsome Jack was allowed to fuck or be fucked by whoever or whatever he wanted; his extracurriculars shouldn't have any bearing on his job. 

Although come to think of it, people _were_ suggesting things to Rhys lately that puzzled him. Things naught to do with his department or expertise. "Wouldn't it be nice if Helios had something-something? What do you think Handsome Jack would think of something-something? How hard would it be to make something-something happen?" 

Rhys was just a programmer, why were people asking him odd sorts of questions? Did they _really_ honestly think that just because he was an alpha- an alpha that was lucky enough to fuck Handsome Jack- that he was somehow running the show? It made him snort in amusement at the stupidity. They had no idea. 

Or maybe _he_ was the one who didn't. The dynamic with an omega was _supposed_ to work differently, if the stereotypes were to be believed. The alpha was dominant in all things, the omega passive. Though Rhys hardly thought that antiquated idea reflected real life at all.

Vaughn, as an omega, wasn't a pushover, and had done some ruthless shit in their past one might never suspect of his endotype. And Yvette didn't abuse her status as an alpha over her beta or omega coworkers. The stereotypes were just stereotypes. Of all people who'd crushed those to dust and made them untrue, Jack came to the top of the list.

"Rumors get around, pumpkin," Jack informed the alpha as he was considering Jack's words with furrowed brow, his arms around the omega. "They can damage the company." Jack was frowning, his voice reflective of his thoughts. "Some smart-ass representatives from Tediore insinuated that they were _concerned_ about sealing any business deals with an omega that regularly bent over for some alpha."

Rhys didn't know what part of that sentence to address first, and what stung more as anger curled in his stomach. "Isn't Tediore's current president also an omega?"

"Yep." Jack didn't elaborate further, no other words. He simply observed Rhys' intake of the information as the alpha was making sense of things, toyed with the buttons on Rhys' shirt as he watched the alpha's face for reaction.

"That....What a bunch of fucking hypocrites."

Jack smiled. "It's not like you can do anything about it, pumpkin. They've already been airlocked."

Rhys snorted. Good. Rude assholes deserved a lot more. Representatives his ass. "And they don't want to do business with us because of....because of...." Rhys' face quickly changed from angry to concerned. "Is it because I'm just a programmer? Is....is _this_ hurting Hyperion?"

Jack smiled at him calculatingly. "Our relations with them have always been shaky at best, kitten. Like you already said, they're hypocrites." Rhys was frowning down somewhere at Jack's chest in thought, and the omega brought hands up to Rhys' neck to tip his chin up to look him in the eyes. "They're worried I might go all soppy soft omega on business or some shit 'cause I'm letting an alpha fuck me on the regular now. Weak omega leaders obsessed with their alphas can't seal business deals, in case you didn't notice."

Rhys didn't fail to notice the note of old bitterness in Jack's voice- the self-loathing at being judged for being an omega- no matter his company status. The alpha didn't want to meet Jack's eyes, feeling guilty about the situation while the other man stroked at his throat with alternating thumbs. Rhys suddenly looked back, blue and brown meeting blue and green, and gave Jack a frown. "Tediore's president is a bonded omega, right?"

"Yeah that's right. And don't get any cute ideas."

Rhys just rolled his eyes. "Then how can they have a problem if their _own_ president is being ' _regularly bent over by an alpha'_?" 

Chuckles bubbled out of Jack's chest as he put his forehead against Rhys' own chest in affection, deeply inhaling his alpha smell. Rhys' hand was at the back of his neck, fingers curling in unrest, as the CEO looked back up at him, amused. "That omega in particular was bonded before they came into the position of president. And a bonded omega in that position is more respectable anyways, am I right?"

Rhys regarded him with a frown. "But you're _Handsome Jack_."

Jack absolutely dissolved into laughs at that. Always able to count on Rhys' unwavering loyalty and fanboying to save the day. It was disgustingly endearing, and the CEO's amused grin was genuine.

"Oh princess, your faith in me alone gives my gentle omega persuasion the spirit to fight on. I think I'll even be able to do business another fucking day."

Rhys snorted at that, rolling his eyes. Jack and the classic omega stereotypes did not go together, and he pitied anyone stupid enough to assume they did. Jack would have their throat torn out and wearing their larynx like a tie before they knew what happened.

"If it gets back to their little rats that not only is Hyperion's omega CEO not a pushover, but _he's_ fucking _his_ alpha, then they might think twice about their little insinuations. Because I can guarantee you, Tediore's alpha is most definitely not letting their omega fuck them," he finished with a condescending laugh. "Any omega going around fucking alphas is not one anyone will take lightly. That's going to send a strong message."

It made Rhys' heart jump into his throat when Jack referred to him as _his_ alpha. Rhys didn't assume much by it, as if he had any rights over Jack (as much as he might like to say otherwise- and often- when Jack put up with such talk). But hearing Jack say it when he sometimes did, even if it was just the other man being weirdly possessive, the fanboy part of him rejoiced. He very much wanted to be Jack's alpha, his _only_ alpha. But he was grateful for whatever the other man would throw at him and labels were hardly necessary.

He also counted it in his favor that he was convenient to the older man, and that Jack was too lazy to bother bringing in another alpha for anything that they already regularly did. It would require time and patience and trust that Jack just didn't have. So at least he had that to himself; the knowledge of Jack's face was his own. That meant something to him.

Rhys stroked across Jack's back with a smile reflexive of his thoughts "Maybe somewhere a little more public next time, mister CEO," Rhys teased. "If you want to make sure for certain the news will hit the right ears. It's not like there's any video evidence or anything," the alpha teased. "Rumors are only rumors."

Jack's face took on a devilish grin of interest. "You're gonna regret those words, sweetheart. I have a new comm system I've been wanting to test out at home...." He was stroking Rhys' bare flank, and rubbing his cheek across Rhys' own, relishing in the alpha's scent, warm breath on his ear. "But you've been a good boy, so what do you say to knotting the CEO in the middle of the day, hmm?"

Rhys smiled back at him, not hiding his smugness. "I say where and what position, _sir_."

Jack traced his thumb over Rhys' lips before hooking it in the side of his mouth with a grin. "Cheeky." Rhys sucked that thumb into his mouth, a heated look entering Jack's eyes as he kept it there while Rhys laved his tongue over it. He removed his thumb as Rhys' grin grew. "I want you on the couch, cupcake. And because I'm in such a benevolent mood, I'll even let you choose the position."

Rhys instantly crowded him in in excitement, drawing his arms around Jack and putting his forehead to the older man's affectionately. "On your back. I want to watch your face."

Jack smirked in delight. "You're a creepy little fanboy you know that."

"Yeah...." Rhys agreed without shame or argument.

"Like I get it, it's me after all, but geez princess, tone it down a notch."

"This coming from the man that wanted me to fuck him from behind in front of the mirror," Rhys recalled with a fond grin, his thumbs stroking half-moons into Jack's lower back.

Jack barked out a laugh at that. Yes, that had been a very fun experiment. He knew exactly why Rhys liked to watch his face during sex. 

"I didn't hear any complaints at the time."

"You were too busy staring at yourself to even _hear_ any complaints," Rhys teased. 

"Oh shut up," Jack laughed. "And take everything else off."

Rhys let go of him as Jack strolled over to the expensive piece of furniture. The alpha cringed at the feeling of Jack's release still tacky between his legs as he moved but he dealed with it, hurriedly stripping as he followed Jack to the couch. He mused that the expensive peace of furniture really never saw any other guests, but damn did Jack get his money's worth of use out of the thing. 

Rhys pressed himself flush against Jack's back as the older man had just shrugged off his jacket. Rhys nosed about the back of his neck, kissing, scenting, licking. Jack just chuckled in the back of his throat. 

"That's real sweet and all sugar but let's get a move on, hm?"

Jack moved to remove his vest and various layers when Rhys' hands were over his own and his breath was hot against Jack's ear. "Let me?"

Jack snorted with amusement, glad the alpha couldn't see his face from behind. He didn't want him to know how disgustingly endearing he was, "As long as you're quick about it."

Rhys smiled behind him but took his time undoing clasps and buttons wanting to feel the omega's warm skin. "My birthday must have come early, getting to unwrap Hyperion's CEO," Rhys husked into his ear. 

Jack let loose an undignified snort of laughter and Rhys just smiled, not put off that Jack obviously thought he was completely ridiculous.

"That was about the lamest shit I ever heard, do you know that? Like holy hell pumpkin really?" Jack laughed.

"Don't act like you don't absolutely love it," Rhys countered as he worried Jack's earlobe with his teeth. "You're definitely better than any toy I've gotten to play with."

Jack was panting as Rhys had a hand up underneath his base layer, the yellow Hyperion sweater he always wore. The alpha was tweaking a nipple between thumb and forefinger and mouthing at his neck, and the sensations were sending sparks through the sensitive omega.

"No smart ass comments to add?" Rhys asked a bit smugly as a moan worked its way out of Jack. 

"....Mmmm Rhysie....thinking...."

An amused hum reverberated in the alpha's throat. "About?"

"...can't decide if I should make a joke about having a little something you can play with all you want...or about having a good variety of toys we can play with _together_ back at home."

Unsurprised chuckles deep in Rhys' throat reverberated through Jack's back as the omega leaned his head back to rest on Rhys' shoulder. He met Rhys' eyes with a lusty expression, wanting, sweet even, and Rhys pressed a kiss to Jack's temple.

"That's way more lame than me, handsome." He moved his flesh hand down to where Jack's erection was jutting out from his body. "And I wouldn't exactly say it's a little something you've got either."

He worked a moan from the CEO as Jack's hips thrust into the hand wrapped loosely around his cock. Rhys kissed his ear and removed his hands as Jack growled.

"Let's get all this off, mister CEO," Rhys said with amusement as he slipped the layers from Jack's shoulders, and the omega torn the yellow sweater from his torso. Rhys turned him to bring Jack's face to his own and devour his mouth. Jack wrapped arms around him and ground his hips against the alpha, their erections rubbing between their bodies in delicious friction.

"On the couch, love," Rhys told him with a lust-filled voice as Jack quickly moved to sit and pull Rhys with him. 

He pawed at the alpha, nipping at his lips as Rhys pushed him down sideways to lay on his back, sucking the older man's tongue into his mouth. He disengaged himself from the omega long enough to reposition their situation, and smirked as he was where he wanted to be.

Rhys sat on the front of Jack's thighs with a grin, weighing him down, and the older man let his hands wander over the alpha's chest, his soft skin and chrome, vibrant blue tattoos. He splayed his hand over those designs and enjoyed the way their flesh and the ink looked together. Damn he was pretty. 

Rhys was giving him a smug look like he knew what Jack was thinking, and seeing that, the CEO flicked his nipple in retaliation. It made the alpha flinch but a grin appeared on his face.

"I'm gonna have to hold you down if you're not going to be good for me," Rhys told him with playful threat. He was stroking Jack's chin, under his bottom lip, and Jack moved to catch his thumb between his teeth and bite him. Rhys quickly removed the digit with a smirk, and ran both hands over Jack's arms to gently take his wrists in his metallic hand and pin them over Jack's head. Jack smiled up at him heatedly, looking delicious with that much flesh spread out beneath Rhys. "I warned you."

"Never could obey rules, kitten."

Rhys just grinned and leaned down to meet the older man's mouth once more, kissing him with more leisure than either of them really had time for. This was turning into an extremely long lunch break, and he had a lot of work to do and hadn't actually gotten to eat anything yet. He supposed he'd just have to gobble down the CEO instead.

"Whatever you're thinking about, quit it and get to fucking me," Jack told him with a glare that didn't have any affect on the younger man.

"You made me miss lunch to put on an unscheduled show," Rhys informed him, scraping teeth and hand delicately over the sensitive nipples of the omega and completely ignoring the interested cock that was angling up towards his own. "I'm gonna have to eat you up instead, love."

Jack's inhalation of breath as Rhys trailed his tongue over the omega's chest was wonderful, the moan he got as he bit at his shoulder and neck even better. Rhys carded a hand through Jack's hair and gently pulled, making the omega bear his throat to him. Jack willingly moved with that hand and gave Rhys ample room to nose about the sensitive skin, secretly loving it when the alpha marked him up.

Jack was squirming beneath him, breaths quick and heart racing as Rhys met his lips again. Jack was tugging at his wrists, wanting very much to touch, but Rhys pressed them more firmly into the couch as a reminder. It made the omega whine beneath him in pleasure as Rhys' tongue explored his mouth. Jack's hips were desperately trying for friction of any kind as Rhys took time he didn't have to really make the CEO come apart. He wanted to get him back for letting someone walk in on them. Even if he understood the reasons.

Jack was soon biting him every time he touched their lips together, dragging Rhys' bottom lip with his teeth. His threats fell on deaf ears as Rhys kept up his teasing, making no move to fuck the other man. Though when he left Jack's left nipple to kiss him again, Jack crashed their mouths together so violently that Rhys could taste copper. He wasn't even sure whose blood it was, but a growl left his throat as he pulled away to lick his lips, seeing Jack's stained with the color, and then crush them punishingly back. He shimmied slightly backwards while assaulting the older man's lips, letting Jack's hands free and trying to get to a point where he could get between the omega's legs instead of on top of them.

As soon as his arms were once again at his disposal, Jack had them slung over Rhys' neck and buried into his hair, pulling the younger man flat on top of him so he could finally find friction to rub against. 

"You plan to get off like that then?" Rhys teased, grounding himself with hands above Jack's shoulders as he lifted himself bodily, making Jack release undignified, displeased noises as he denied Jack's attempts to rut against him. "Spread 'em, handsome," Rhys growled with a command Jack was only too happy to obey.

"I swear if you're not inside me in the next minute...." Jack trailed off in his threat as Rhys got the omega's legs around himself. The younger man paused, a devious glint in his eye as he regarded the CEO.

"What? I wanna hear the rest of this threat," Rhys told him, pressing himself against Jack's hot, slick entrance, but not pushing in.

Jack made a strangled sound as he tried to pull Rhys in with legs and thighs but the alpha just grinned like he had all the time in the world, keeping his cock away from that welcoming heat. He didn't know who he thought he was fooling though; his face was flushed and sweaty and the unmistakable scent of arousal was in the air. He wanted it just as bad as Jack if not more. He didn't know what made him want to toy with the older man, but he'd definitely wound him up more than sufficiently.

Rhys leaned to nip at Jack's calf, making eye contact with the older man. "You gonna airlock me? Shoot me in the head? Make me attend _another_ meeting on Helios' recycling situation?"

Jack met his eyes with a playful yet dangerous gleam, and Rhys swallowed as his cock pulsed at the look with interest. This was a risky game he was playing. "If you don't hurry up and fuck me, I'm gonna tie your fool alpha ass to a chair, put a cock ring on you, and use you whenever I want, however I want, and you're _never_ going to come again."

He growled out the last bit and a pleased shudder went through Rhys as his eyes fluttered shut and his cock flexed. Shit, he was fucked up to be getting turned on by that idea. He groaned as Jack thrust his ass up against him, breaking him from those thoughts as he took up his cock in hand and slowly eased into the slickness of the omega.

Jack's moans filled the office as Rhys started off slow, but quickly built a brutal pace as he pounded into the CEO. He liked seeing the various expressions play across Jack's face as he was balls deep in the other man. The ecstasy, the pleasure whipping over his features. It was even better when Jack wasn't wearing his mask, the emotions much more rich. But for now he'd be grateful for this. Rhys ate them all up, loving knowing that it was _him_ giving this powerful man this pleasure, and it was _his_ name Jack whined as he came whenever they fucked.

Jack cried out sharply when Rhys wrapped his hand over his leaking cock, alternating thrusts and strokes, and he could tell that Jack was about to come; knew the signs of the omega's body. He sunk his teeth into his shoulder, knowing it would set off the omega, as the CEO's hips went rigid and Jack came in the small space between their bellies. Rhys was breathing heavy at his neck, inhaling his scent and licking his skin as his thrusts hitched and he came into the omega below him, knot swelling and body stilling as Jack practically purred beneath him.

They were both laying silent a few moments, catching their breath and listening to the rush of blood in their ears. Rhys was the first to speak, sneaking his fingers into Jack's hair- a habit the older man didn't like at work when he had to re-fix it, but he just pushed into Rhys' touch, eyes closed and content allowing the movement.

"...Fuck..." Rhys sighed, kissing below Jack's jaw, stroking his cheek. "That was...so good. You're so good, love. That was so nice."

Jack just smiled, curling fingers around Rhys' neck to lightly scratch the skin there. He was utterly relaxed- just what the doctor ordered (which was lucky because he'd been about two seconds from spacing the idiot who'd suggested he cut down on coffee)- Rhys' knot joining them, and all the stress he'd been experiencing from Tediore's rumors to the idiots that worked for him just melted away.

"How you feeling, love?" 

Jack just dozed, not really hearing the words, but understanding the intent, utterly relaxed. It was endearing, the way Rhys always checked in with him after knotting him, checking how he was doing, how he felt. Jack saw no need for it; Rhys always took good care of him. 

Rhys' thumb was at his lips and Jack mouthed at the skin in gratitude, tasting blood. It was Jack's lip that'd been cut earlier. 

"Okay?"

"Mmm....great....shhhh...."

Jack could feel Rhys' amusement through his chest as he drifted, and Rhys cuddled against him, lightly sighing whenever Jack tried to mouth his skin in bliss, and they both just enjoyed the afterglow until Rhys was no longer knotting him. But they still laid there, wasting company time.

"You ever need to put on a show to give Hyperion an edge and prove that you're a badass, then I'm all for it," Rhys purred into Jack's ear. "But nobody gets to know what a sweetheart you really are. That's _mine_ ," Rhys told him possessively. 

Jack pressed up against Rhys like a cat that wanted to be pet, still comfortable and lazy, secretly thrilling at his words. "I won't hesitate to enact that torture, kitten, if you pull that kind of shit again," Jack promised lazily.

Rhys smiled against his neck. "I thought you wanted to _deter_ me from that behavior," he laughed.

Jack just snorted. "The next long weekend, then. We're going shopping. You should have kept your mouth shut, sweetheart. I'm going to activate that comm system and fuck your cock ragged."

Rhys just laughed, definitely interested in the kind of torture Jack had in mind for him. God he was disgustingly enthralled with the man. 

"Ooh I'm quaking in my boots please don't," Rhys teased.

Jack just snorted. "You might be an alpha, but don't forget who's running the show."

Rhys kissed Jack's neck. "Some days I'm not sure which one of us even is an alpha. You _know_ you're terrifying." That got a deep chuckle out of Jack's throat, and Rhys scented along his neck, worrying the older man's skin as Jack made a pleased noise unconsciously, shuddering pleasantly. "But _then_ you remind me."

"Mmm...watch that mouth kitten, don't get too cocky."

"Says you. You're the king of cockiness."

"Ha. That just goes to show I know what I'm talking about."

"That's just wonderful, Jack."

"I like the sound of that, you know. King of cockiness. King cocky. Heh, you can call me the King of Cock."

Rhys didn't want to be as amused as he was with Jack's stupid jokes, but the older man's goofy grin as he made them made it impossible to keep the snickers away. 

"I refuse to call you that." 

"You'll do it if you ever want me working your dick again," Jack threatened with a smirk.

Rhys rolled his eyes. "Yes your majesty."

Jack was laughing hard at that, pushed at Rhys to shoo him away so they could finally get up. "Alright enough of your silly shit, back to work."

Rhys was about to ask him just whose silly shit this was, but just shook his head. Jack took up Rhys' shirt and cleaned himself off with it as the alpha let out an indignant squawk. "Hey! What am I supposed to wear back to work?"

Jack pointedly held up the shirt with a wicked gleam in his eye, and omega or not, _naked_ or not, his look was intimidating. Rhys mentally threatened his cock against being interested.

Jack flung the ruined shirt at the alpha as Rhys dodged it, but just grinned. "I keep clean shirts in the closet, kitten. Take your pick," he said with a laugh at Rhys' expression. 

"....That's not funny," he grumbled, retrieving his pants from behind Jack's big desk as the omega was pulling his yellow sweater over his head.

"What was that?" Jack asked as his head popped out the hole and he gave Rhys a threatening look. 

Rhys just ignored him, picking up his pants and underwear and shoes. He startled as Jack came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. He could feel the well-worn material of the shirt against his back and Jack's face pressed against his skin. Apparently someone was still thrumming with after-effects of being knotted. Rhys really did have work to do, but he'd hang around if Jack still needed him.

The alpha placed his hands attentively over Jack's. "...you all good?"

"Come by mine tonight, sweetheart. I feel like cooking."

Rhys smiled to himself. Jack was a damn good cook, but he actually preferred to eat out if he could help it. Which meant the man was stressed. Maybe he was okay for the moment, but he definitely benefitted from Rhys' presence. "Tediore actually has you concerned, don't they?"

Jack didn't answer but just rubbed his face into Rhys' skin. The alpha turned to take the omega's face between his hands and kiss him long and good. He dropped his forehead to the CEO's with a smile. "Should I come by around six?"

"Seven," Jack told him, smirk on his lips. "You already so eager, baby? Damn."

Rhys only smiled. "Always."

"I wonder if all my fanboys are this creepy." Rhys only laughed and kissed him again before letting go and pulling on his clothes. Jack watched him with a leer, no hurry to put his own articles back on.

Rhys was amused but not at all surprised when Jack took a seat in his chair without bothering to put anything else on. The alpha retrieved a new shirt from Jack's extras, all of them uniform white. He pulled it on and while it was big on him, it was clean and not covered in come, so he wasn't going to complain about fit.

The alpha smirked back at the omega sitting in the chair. Jack was still watching him, any number of thoughts going through his head. All of them questionable, Rhys could be sure of that. The cybernetic man walked back up to the CEO before leaving.

"Forget something?" Jack asked haughtily.

Rhys gave him a smug grin. "Yeah." He bent to kiss the CEO on the temple. 

Jack blinked one eye and gave Rhys an unimpressed look. "Really?"

The alpha just smirked, uncaring if Jack thought he was sappy. If he could get away with sappy shit when they were alone then dammit he was going to. The omega himself was sitting there with no pants on; he had no right to think Rhys was ridiculous. "Yes."

Jack rolled his eyes and Rhys turned with a smirk only to be yanked back down to Jack's level. "At least do it right, jackass." He crushed their mouths together, kissing the alpha long and deep, before pushing him away and smacking his ass. "Now get back to work."

Rhys chuckled the whole way out, picked up the newspaper on the floor as he left. He looked down at it only to glare back at Jack, shaking it. "This isn't even today's paper, Jack."

"Yeah well, you were _busy_ yesterday, kitten."

Jack's grin was playful, wicked, and made Rhys' heart jump into his throat. He couldn't believe the other man. And yet he could. That Jack had planned everything in advance as a corporate message bespoke nothing shocking of his usual behavior.

"See you tonight," Rhys called out with a smirk as Jack ignored him and he was left to his own thoughts all the way back to his department. 

He was going to spend the whole night wrapped around the CEO whether he liked it or not; give him some serious stress relief. Take his mind off things like Tediore and stupid rumors and anything that made him feel inadequate over shit that shouldn't matter.

Taking care of the powerful omega might not have been the same as with anyone else- definitely involved a lot more public indecency and questionable tasks than he thought constituted _normal-_ but getting to see Jack's genuine smile break over his actual face, hear his stupid puns and eat his homemade cooking...

Well, all that made Rhys willing to put up with a little scandal now and then. 

And the loss of a few shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm more or less happy with this. Felt the ending was weak but meh, one-shot.
> 
> So I have another 2 one-shots /at least/ for this series that's not fleshed out yet, but before I flesh out those I REALLY want to play around with the idea of omega!jack/alpha!rhys three way. 
> 
> But I can't decide what route I want to go. O_O I want to do with either alpha!nisha or alpha!tim because damn either of those would be fun to write but aaaaaagh. What do you guys think? Or want to read for that matter? haha I'm always a slut for kudos. Input appreciated :3
> 
> Come stalk my bordertrash blog :3 I reblog fanart and stories and you know just rhack trash XD <http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com>


End file.
